Alexandrie and The Phantom
by ThePhantomWriterOfParis
Summary: Set 10 years after Phantom Of The Opera Erik , the Phantom , has been cursed by a witch to live as an immortal until he finds true love.Most people want immortality , but not him.Because as long as he is immortal , he knows he hasn't found it. L'Opera Populaire was reopened and a young chorus girl is cast as Christine in the new opera , Phantom Of The Opera. Based On AWL film
1. Chapter 1

**All recongizable characters , musicals , songs and locations do not belong to me. Most of the songs are Andrew Lloyd Webbers, but any other artist I use I will include a disclaimer for them.**

Chapter 1 The New Christine ( Paris , 1880 )

The Opera Populaire was at it's busiest. Painters were creating backgrounds , dancers were practising their ballet , the Primadonna was rehearisng one of the most important scenes in the new play , Phantom Of The Opera .Those who were older knew of the event , thedisaster of so many years who knew were Madame Giry , her daughter , Meg Giry , now married to awealthy man named Leston . The managers had also witnessed the famour event of that night in 1870.

The new managers were excited. It took a full five years to rebuild the caverous Opera Populaire , and more money than they could count. The people of Paris had helped ; many donated money to them to rebuild it. It was even grander than Phantom was said to be long gone. Dead . His mask was only found. The lair was left as it was though , many people were superstitious and believed that the ghost of O.G , who was in the end just a man , would come back to haunt them if they destroyed it .

It was so busy.

The little blond hurried to rehearsal , late. She ran alongside her best friend , AnnaSophia.

" Damn you and your stories , Anna ! " Alexandrie hissed

" Sorry ! I just wanted to tell you !" she apologised

" Madame is going to kill me ! " Alexandrie sang , laughing at her best friends apologies

" You ! She likes you , I'm the one dead!" AnnaSophia giggled as they reached the rehersals . Both girls blushed deeply as Madame Giry gave them a demeaning glare. Even though the woman was on a walking stick , she managed to scare practically everyone. The scary thing was that she was everywhere.

" Girls ! Late again !" Alexandrie , flustered , said

" Sorry Madame!" she said " It won't happen again " Madame gave her a disbelieving glance

" You said that the last time!" the elder woman said , then hurried them to begin rehersing. The Primadonna continued to sing.

Had the managers found a better Primadonna , it would have saved many headaches. Many.

Carloina Viscanté was a excellent singer, but not Primadonna. She had trouble hitting the high notes. Also , she needed tutoring.

" And do I dream again , for now I find , the Phant-" her voice ran out , making her cough. She couldn't stop coughing. She was taken of stage

" Poor Carloina !" AnnaSophia said , " How do we preform if she can't be there ?"

" I do not know , AnnaSophia " Madame said as everyone stopped dancing. AnnaSophia frowned. She wanted to preform , but the first show was in a months time and if Carolina missed few rehearsals , it would count. Also , Carolinas voice had gone before , but she had always been back. After some time , that is.

Not only was this the first show that had been held in L'Opera Populaire in over ten years , it was to be followed by a celebration , a Phantoms' Ball. The Phantom had become somewhat of an urban legend , something to scare yet something no one would mess with. They knew he was dead ; there was no chance the masked man had gotten away.

" Madame ! I know someone who knows every word in the Opera ! " Anna said , clutching Madames upper arm before she shook it off.

" Who , chorus girl ? " one of the managers , the younger one , Monsieur Vivens said

" Alexandrie" Anna said , catching her bestfriends attention.

" Shut up !" Alexandrie mouthed

" Alexandrie " Monsiuer Vivens turned to her smiling " You know every word in the Opera of The Phantom ? "

Alexandrie blushed and looked down " Yes , sir "

" Then go on , girl ! I haven't all day ! " the manager encouraged

Alexandrie gulped as the other manager raised his eyebrows at her

She took a small step forward , nervous.

" In sleep he sang to me ,

In dreams he came.

That voice which calls to me ,

and speaks my name,

And do I dream again ?

For now I find , the Phantom of the Opera is there , inside my mind "

They listened in awe ; she was an expectioanally good singer. With such a pure voice , good looks and bright eyes , she had just what they needed.

The potential to bring L'Opera Populaire to its former glory.

They turned their back to the cast , speaking low

" Do you think it can work ? " Richárd Lottile, the older manager asked

" She has potential , Richárd " Andrew Vivens said , looking over his shoulder at the blonde girl . Monsuier Lottile did the same

" Yes , but she's .. "

" Blond ?" Vivens offered , and Monsuier Lottile nodded

" Yes , quite that. You know as well as I do Christine was to be staged as a bruntette " he said

" Yes , but does hair colour matter ? She can bring this Opera House to its former glory, which in my deepest oppinion serves as enough "

" I agree " Monsuier Lottile turned to the anticipating cast " From this moment to , Alexandrie.. "

" Rámmes " Madame Giry said , smiling at Alexandrie , who looked shocked

_Me ? A chorus girl ? _she thought _To play Christine ? _

" From this moment on , Alexandrie Rammes is, Christine Daae_ ! " _Lottile said , looking to the choruse girl , now the girl who played Christine , as everyone clapped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Lost and Found**

**Alexandrie POV**

I walked through the empty and halls of the Opera House. The only light was the candle in my hand , the only sound my footsteps accompanied by the soft sound of my nightgown sweeping the floor.

Why was I here , you ask?

I was too shocked; nervous , happy , nauseous. I didn't think I was ready for a part like this one , and intense part like that of Christines'. How was I supposed to play it , when I had no experience or had never been thought? I felt the panic arise once more ; I had to stop this now. Before I told them I couldn't do it. I had to be a stronger person in this.

My feet led me to the Primadonna room. One whole wall was the wall of famous Primadonnas , my eyes could just barely make out the face of Carlotta. I moved to the other painting , and of course, it was Christine Daae. The painting was so realistic , the colour of her eyes , the shine in her hair as she stood next to the Vicompte.

Was I going to be able for this ? One month , rehearsals tomorrow as usual , just no more was I the chorus /ballet girl in the background but the female lead.

The flame on the candle flickered , going up higher than I expected it to . I almost dropped the candelabra. I tried to calm my breath , a cold chill filling the dark room. There was no windows in the room , but the chill must have come from either the ventilator or the door , which was ajar.

The chill continued. One of the three candlesticks blew out. The wind whispered , was it even possible for this wind indoors when in all my knowledge I knew the doors were locked and closed? The painting of Christine Daae moved from the wall by half an inch , as if wind was blowing it from behind. It clambered back to its place. There had to be something behind there. Where else could this wind have come from. Creeping my fingers between the frame of the painting , I lifted it away. With one hand holding the candelabra and the other holding the painting away from the wall , my eyes widened as all I saw was a wall.

Thats impossible , I thought , placing my hand on the wall. It was hollow , unlike the rest of it. I moved my hand along it , and to my utmost surprise , the wall slided with my hand , revealing a doorway.

A secret passageway ! I thought , thinking whether to follow where it led or leave.

Me , being me , always made the more insane decision.

I held the painting awkwardly at arms lenght as I stepped into the , I used my foot to place it back without making a sound. I slid the wall back into place.

The only sound in the passage way was my footsteps and the sound of my heart , ringing in my ears as I walked on. I came to a area with three passages, making it hard to choose one. What was I in search of , anyway ? I didn't know , a part of me felt horrified that I might find something I'd rather not , but a stronger pull led me to continue this small expedition. I choose the one in the middle , deciding it was best because it was hopefully a straight course and I would find my way back. I was somewhere close to the end of the course when I realized , with horror :

How was I going to get back ? I couldn't remember which way what went , to my horror .. I was lost somewhere in the underground of Paris.

That was not good. One thing I could do is carry on forward and pray to find a human being somewhere here to help me back , or I could try on my own and with my terrible luck , get lost even more.

I chose the first. It was all about choice. I came to long set of stone steps , I couldn't see the end of them. My footsteps rushed through as I tried to reach the end of them. My footsteps slowed as they met a break between them. I was just to continue down them when..

I lost the feel of the ground as I heard the sound of the candelabra clatter to the ground , the last two candles blowing out. I felt myself falling into a bottomless pit .. until I felt the water and realized it wasn't bottomless. A scream erupted from my mouth as I fell head first into the water.

Eriks POV

My life was grey.

Life.. what a funny excuse for my existence.

It was 10 years after I lost the harlot who betrayed me and I still couldn't get her out of my me ? I wish I had taken my life as I had expected to all those years ago , when that witch found me.

The witch didn't mind reminding me constantly that I would eventually find someone.

She had given me what to her was a gift , to me it was a curse ; immortality. When I asked her why , Novella the witch only replied

' All in good time , Erik '

She would only release me once I found my true love. I was 'really' making an effort, if an effort meant drinking and watching the rehearsals. I have stayed down here a very long time , and I was immortal before Christine the harlot came along.

Forever 24 , I thought , some people would pay for it.

I certainly wouldn't. My peace was interrupted as the loud clamber of a trap followed by the scream of a woman erupted in my lair.

My eyes flashed angrily to the entrance of my lair , the lake. The gate of it was closed ,, and soon enough , the form of an unconscious blonde appeared. I stood for a few seconds , wondrring whether to let the thing die or help it.

The blond hair was recongizable though. My eyes narrowed as I made out the face of the ballet rat who got lucky ,Alexandrie Rammes. The new Christine.

Of course though , she was Christine's opposite. Unlike her , Alexandrie was to say the my mind, Christine was still the innocent sixteen year old of so many years ago. The thing I hated to admit was that Alexandrie had a voice that almost rivalled Christine's.

Sighing , I went to pick the scrawny little body of hers up , which meant I was soaked with water as much as she was by the end. Her face didn't look at peace at all , frowning.

Someone certainly wasn't going to be happy once they awoke.

**Soo... the Phantom has found Alexandrie... I do wonder where this shall lead..**


End file.
